jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Demon 189/Piękne życie ... Możliwe.
Siemanko tu Demon_189 a to jest moje pierwsze opowiadanie. Parę informacji: - Czasy współczesne - Czkawka, Mieczyk, Śledzik mają po 18 lat, a reszta jest rok młodsza. -Jestem amatorem więc nie potrafię za ładnie pisać -Będzie Hiccstrid -Kursywą będą myślami bohaterów, a pogrubieniem informacje ode mnie - Nie miałem pomysłu na tytuł , więc jakby się później nie zgadzał to sorry. - Perspektywa Czkawki praktycznie cały czas. Jak coś to napiszę. I to chyba na tyle. A właśnie zapomniałem. Informacje o nextach będą tutaj: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Demon_189/394581547401008 Prolog Siemanko nazywam się Czkawka Haddock … tak wiem super imię, ale mogło być gorzej. Mój przyjaciel ma na imię Śledzik, ten to ma dopiero beznadziejnie. Wracając może opowiem wam o sobie. Jestem wysokim (mam 1,90m) brunetem, mam podobno piękne zielone oczy i jestem największym ciachem w szkole, ale ja tak nie sądzę. Chodzę do IIa technikum o profilu informatyczno - sportowym w Berk. Dobra nie przedłużając … jest 600 i zadzwonił mój kochany budzik. Jak tylko zerwałem się z łóżka podniosłem go i cisnąłem go prosto w ścianę. W momencie się ubrałem i szybko zbiegłem na dół i zawołałem moje kochane psisko Szczerbatka , założyłem mu obrożę, zapiąłem go i poszliśmy pobiegać. Codziennie rano biegamy razem przeważnie jakąś godzinkę ale dziś mniej bo wstałem trochę później niż zwykle. Około 650 byliśmy z powrotem w domu. Moja mama Valka już zrobiła mi śniadanie. Gdy wszedłem do kuchni nasypałem Szczerbatkowi karmy i przywitałem się. - Cześć mamo, jak się spało ? - Zapytałem i zacząłem jeść śniadanko. - Dobrze. A tobie ? - Eeee … okey, ale mamo jest taka sprawa hmmm. - Czkawka, rozwaliłeś kolejny budzik prawda ? - Zapytała mnie, ale znała już odpowiedz. - No wiesz … tak jakoś wyszło mamo, ale ja nie chciałem. - Tak, tak ty nigdy nie chcesz. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to był już drugi w tym miesiącu. - Dobrze spróbuję już nie zepsuć więcej budzików, a teraz muszę już lecieć. Porozmawiamy po szkole ok ? -Dobra. Będę dziś w mieście więc kupię ci nowy, a może nawet dwa, wiesz tak na wszelki wypadek. O której dziś będziesz ? - Dziś nie ma treningu więc koło 1500, a co ? - A nic tak tylko pytam. Do zobaczenia później pa! - Pa! - Krzyknąłem wychodząc z domu. Odpiąłem rower, wsiadłem na niego i szybko pojechałem do szkoły. Przed szkołą wpadłem do sklepu i kupiłem sobie drożdżówkę. Pod szkołą zapiąłem rower i pobiegłem do szatni (którą dzielimy razem z klasą Ib) . Przebrałem buty i już miałem wychodzić gdy wpadłem na coś, a raczej kogoś. Rozdział 1 Tym „kimś” okazała się Astrid. No a któż by inny mógł być ??? - Siemanko Astrid, co tam u ciebie ? - zapytałem pomagając jej wstać. - Cz-cześć Czkawka u mnie spoko. A u ciebie? - A kiedy dokładnie? Wiesz chodzi mi o to czy przed upadkiem czy po ? - Zapytałem lekko się śmiejąc. - Aaa … właśnie bardzo cię przepraszam, ale cię nie zauważyłam i … tak jakoś. - Powiedziała lekko zawstydzona. Ślicznie wygląda gdy taka jest. - Ok, nic się nie stało … - nie dane było mi skączyć, ponieważ zadzwonił dzwonek. -Słuchaj mamy dziś razem W-F prawda pogadamy na nim ok ? - Dobra, to cześć. - Gdy tylko to powiedziała ruszyłem biegiem do klasy matematycznej.'' 'Ona miała w tym momencie informatykę więc jak się spóźni to nic się nie stanie. Na tej lekcji każdy robi co chce.'' Wpadłem do sali i powiedziałem ten sam tekst, który nie zmienił się od lat, czyli „Dzień dobry. Przepraszam za spóźnienie” i wszyscy w śmiech. Zrobiłem pytającą minę, a Mieczyk odpowiedział. - Stary pani jeszcze nie ma. - Ledwo to wykrztusił między śmiechem. - Siadaj szybko, bo jak zobaczy cię na środku sali będzie źle. - Powiedział Śledzik. Szybko usiadłem z Mieczykiem i wspólnie czekaliśmy na nauczycielkę. Po paru minutach przyszedł pan dyrektor Pazur(ekstra nauczyciel, zawsze jak mamy z nim zastępstwa idziemy zagrać w siatkę) ''i powiedział, że pani Mruk miała wypadek i nie będzie jej do końca roku. ''W sumie to dobrze bo to najgorsza nauczycielka w szkole. Do końca roku zostało tylko 3,5 miesiąca więc to nie tak długo. - Z tego powodu macie lekcję ze mną. Co chcecie robić, znowu siatkówka ? - Zapytał, ale doskonale znał odpowiedz. - Oczywiście panie dyrektorze!! - Odpowiedzieliśmy z uśmiechem . Po matematyce mamy W-F więc nie stracimy czasu na przebieranie się. Na tej lekcji będę musiał porozmawiać z Astrid. Ruszyliśmy biegiem do szatni i przebraliśmy się. Jakieś pięć minut czekaliśmy na dziewczyny (co one tak długo robią w szatni ???) ''gdy wkońcu się pojawiły wszyscy ruszyliśmy razem do sali. Po meczu który wygrała moja drużyna, (''w sumie to nic dziwnego, dlatego że jestem kapitanem drużyny siatkarkiej (swoją drogą najlepszej w powiecie)) ''poszliśmy do szatni napić się. Na przerwie znalazłem Astrid i zaczeliśmy rozmawiać. - A wy co ?? Już przebrani ? - Zapytała mnie Astrid. - No wiesz pani Mruk miała jakiś wypadek i nie będzie jej do końca roku szkolnego, więc mieliśmy lekcję z dyrektorem. - Gdy tylko to powiedziałem wystawiła mi język. - To super mieliśmy mieć dziś sprawdzian. Wiesz nie chodzi mi o to, że miała wypadek tylko że jej nie będzie. - Tak wiem o co ci chodziło. Dziś znowu gramy w siatkówkę prawda ? - Zapytałem z obawą, że powie nie. - Jasne. To mój ulubiony sport. Chciałam cię jeszcze raz przeprosić za to w szatni, ja … nie chiałam. -A ty znowu o tym ? Mówiłem ci, że nie masz za co przepraszać. Rozumiesz ??? - Tak rozumiem, przepraszam. -Aaa… przestaniesz wreszcie ? - Gdy tylko o to zapytałem zaczęła się śmiać. - Tak, wiesz że żartowałam prawda ? - No co ty nie domyślił bym się tego. - W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek i weszliśmy na salę gimnastyczną. - Czkawka możesz tu podejść na chwilę ? - Zapytał Pyskacz, nasz trener, wuefista i przyjaciel mojego taty (''dlatego mówię mu po imieniu). - Jasne Pyskacz. - Powiedziałem uśmiechnięty i na osobności zapytałem. - O co chodzi ? - Wiesz, za tydzień zaczyna się turniej i musimy się wziąć ostro za treningi. - No wiem, ale możemy od jutra ? Dziś mam mało czasu po szkole. -Tak od jutra od godziny 1500 do 2000 i będzie dodatkowy trening w sobotę od godziny 1300-1900 ok ? - Ale Pyskacz a zadania domowe? -Czkawka, nie doceniasz mnie synu. Na poprzedniej lekcji rozmawiałem z Pazurkiem (tak nazywa dyrektora) i uzgodniliśmy, że do końca turnieju nie musicie robić zadań ani uczyć się na lekcje. -Dobra to po co mamy chodzić do szkoły ? - Ponieważ wasze frekfencje nie spadną. - Dobra, ok. -Dobra idź im powiedzieć i zaczynamy grać. - Pyskacz ?? -Tak chłopcze ? - Zapytał udając, że nie wie o co chodzi. -Zagramy dziś w siatkę, prawda ? -Oczywiście, że tak. Muszę was przecież jakoś przygotować do tego turnieju. Prawda ? Odwróciłem się i powiedziałem przez ramię. -Jasne że musisz. Lecę im powiedzieć. - Gdy tylko dobiegłem do naszej grupki powiedziałem Mieczykowi, Śledzikowi, Jackowi i Kamilowi, że musimy pogadać, a reszcie kazałem zrobić rozgrzewkę. Gdy się odwracałem jedna dziewczyna się odezwała. - Czkawka dlaczego mówisz nam co mamy robić, od tego nie jest przypadkiem nauczyciel ? - Zapytała mnie nowa uczennica w klasie – Marysia. -Wiesz Marysiu jest od tego nauczyciel, ale Pyskacz musi zaplanować nam treningi z okazji zbliżającego się turnieju więc powiedział mi, żebym przekazał coś chłopakom, a wam powiedział, że macie zacząć rozgrzewkę i zaraz po niej gramy w siatkę. - Aha … ok. Gdy reszta zaczęła rozgrzewkę, szybko ruszyłem do chłopaków i zacząłem im opowiadać o tym co przekazał mi Pyskacz. Jak można się domyślić nie obyło się bez pytań typu: „ Czkawka a co z zadaniami?” , „Czemu tak dużo treningów?” itp. Co do pierwszego pytania odpowiedziałem im bo było to dobre pytanie, ale reszta dotyczyła treningów więc odpowiedź brzmiałą „ Bo chemy wygrać. Prawda chłopaki ??”. Na to znałem odpowiedź więc nie odpowiadali. Następnie wróciliśmy do reszty i zaczeliśmy grę. Drużyna 1: Sączysmark, Eret, Szpadka i Eliza Drużyna 2: Śledzik, Kamil, Marysia, Patrycja Drużyna 3: Ja, Jacek, Mieczyk, Astrid Tak właśnie prezentowały się drużyny, reszta klasy postanowiła sobie posiedzieć. Uzgodniliśmy, że najpierw gra drużyna 1 i 2 , a moja gra z wygraną drużyną. Tak więc zaczęli grać. Zaczyna drużyna Śledzika (mam nadzieję, że wygrają chce mieć jakieś wyzwanie, a nie grać z drużyną Smarka). ''Serwuje Śledzik i AS serwisowy. Po około 20 minutach było 25:23. Niestety, albo stety wygrała drużyna Śledzika, ale Patrycja doznała kontuzji i musiała siąść na ławce, zamiast niej weszła Monika. Zaczynamy mecz. Ja serwuję więc będzie ciekawie. Jest, trafiła prosto w róg boiska, tak po 6 asach postanowiłem, że dam im już normalnie zagrać, więc zaserwowałem lekko i przyjął Śledzik podał do Kamila, ten mu wytawił i zdobyli punkt. Podałem mu piłkę pod siatką, a on powiedział mi: - Stary wiesz, że nie musiałeś dawać nam forów prawda ? - Jasne, ale znudziło mi się serwowanie, a ty dobrze wiesz, że pozwalam innym zagrać jak mi się nudzi. No chyba, że jest turniej wtedy gram na poważnie. - Tak tak doskonale o tym wiem. - Powiedział to śmiejąc się i poszedł do miejsca z którego serwuje. -CZKAWKA chodź tu! - Zawołał mnie Pyskacz. Nie powiem lekko mnie to zdziwiło, bo nigdy nie woła nikogo jak gramy mecz. Gdy do niego podbiegłem zapytałem. - Co jest Pyskacz? - Czkawka ile razy mam ci powtarzać?? Nie możesz tak psuć zagrywek. - Oj, Pyskacz doskonale wiesz, że uwielbiam grać w ataku, a serwowanie po jakimś czasie mnie nudzi. - Powiedziałem mu to bez żadnego problemu bo wiem co zaraz powie. - Tak wiem. Ale jeżeli na turnieju tak zaserwujesz od razu będziesz siedział na ławce. Czy to jasne ? - Jak słońce ! - Powiedziałem mu to głupkowato się uśmiechając. Wznowiliśmy grę i po 10 minutach było po wszystkim. Wyniki 25:15 dla mojej drużyny oczywiście. Po meczu szybko poszliśmy się przebrać, gdy tylko chiałem ruszyć do sali polonistycznej, w której mieliśmy następną lekcje zatrzymała mnie pewno osoba, a tą osobą była tylko i wyłącznie Astrid. - Czkawka możemy porozmawiać ? - Jasne o co chodzi ? - Słuchaj w sobotę Szpadka ma urodziny więc pyta się czy niemógł byś wpaść. - Dlaczego ty mnie pytasz, a nie ona, co ? - Bo … no wiesz … to nie jest twoja sprawa. Więc przyjdziesz czy nie ? - A o której się zaczyna ? - Gdzieś tak koło 1500 do 2000 . - Sorry, ale nie mogę mamy wtedy trening, który kończy się o 1900 , więc się nie pojawię. - Aha … szkoda. Wiesz kiedy mamy następnym razem lekcję ? - No wiem, a co ?? Będziesz tęsknić ? - Zapytałem się jej i dostałem w ramię. - AUA !!!! Kobieto skąd masz tyle siły ? - Po tacie jak sądzę, a co ? - Nic tak tylko pytam . Nie wolno ? - Nie no jasne, że wolno ale nie odpowiedziałeś mi na moje pytanie. - Następną lekcję mamy jutro, też W-F. Ty również mi nie odpowiedziałaś, więc jak brzmi odpowiedź ? Już miała mi odpowiedzieć, ale zadzownił ten głupi dzwonek. - Dobra sorry As, ale muszę lecieć. - Dozobaczenia Pa. - Powiedziała to uśmiechając się do mnie. - Pa! '* 'Po szkole *' Na pozostałych lekcjach nic ciekawego się nie działo. Odrazu po rozmowie z kumplami wskoczyłem na rower i pojechałem do domu.Do domu wjechałem od tył, bo miałem trochę bliżej. Gdy byłem już na miejscu zorientowałem się, że zapomniałem rano kluczy, więc zapukałem do drzwi i … . Otworzył mi wysoki, umięśniony rudy mężczyzna. Od razu wiedziałem kto to taki. - TATO CO TU ROBISZ ? - Zapytałem przytulając go jak małe dziecko. - Wiesz, mieszkam tu więc to oczywiste, że tu jestem. - Odpowiedział śmiejąc się ze mnie. - No racja. - Chodź do salonu synu, musimy porozmawiać. - Powiedział to bardzo poważnie. Miałem złe przeczucia. Poszliśmy do salonu, który był bardzo ładnie ozdobiony. Zauważyłem, że paliło się w kominku, pewnie tata zapalił bo mamy nie ma w domu. Usiedliśmy razem w fotelach naprzeciwko siebie i zaczęliśmy rozmowę. A, o mało co zapomniałem, nie opowiedziałem wam o moim tacie. Mój tata pracuje za granicą (a mama ma własną firmę o tym też zapomniałem wspomnieć), ma własny warsztat samochodowy, który jest najlepszy w całym kraju. Zarabiają strasznie dużo więc nie mam co narzekać na kieszonkowe ( 500 zł miesięcznie). Gdy ostatnio z nim rozmawiałem mówił, że będzie dopiero na święta wielkanocne, a mamy dopiero początek marca. - Tato, a teraz na poważnie co ty tu robisz ??? - Zapytałem. - Przecież nie mógłbym przegapić urodzin mojego jedynego syna prawda ??? - O czym ty mówisz, przecież nie mam dziś urodzin. - No dziś nie masz ale jutro tak. Zapomniałeś ???? - Jak to jut… czekaj który dziś ? - Dziś jest trzeci marca . - Odpowiedział mi to śmiejąc się. Gdy tylko to usłyszałem strzeliłem sobie pięknego facepalma i patrzyłem jak mój tata się ze mnie śmieje. Ale skoro jutro mam urodziny to już jutro dostanę moje wymarzone prawojazdy JEST !!!!! - Mam dla ciebie prezent synu. - Tak, a jaki jeśli można wiedzieć ? - Wiesz stoi przed domem i sobie czeka. Gdy tylko zaczął to mówić byłem już na podwórku i przedemną stało piękne białe Lamborghini Venono. Moje marzenie. Gdy ojciec wyszedł z domu ja spokojnie oglądałem każdy kawałeczek samochodu. Gdy spojrzałem na Stoicka to w momencie zaczął się śmiać, zapewne moja mina była genialna, ale co tam. Poszliśmy razem z ojcem do salonu i chwilę porozmawialiśmy i poszedłem pobiegać ze Szczerbatkiem i nie wiem ile nas nie było. Gdy wróciliśmy do domu było koło 2000 więc zrobiłem sobie kolację i poszedłem sprawdzić czy dodali już nowy, a zarazem ostatni odcinek Arrow'a. Po prostu kocham ten serial, zresztą „The Flash'a” też uwielbiam, ale niestety ten serial nie miał jeszcze premiery w Polsce. Jest w takim razie obejrzę i będę musiał czekać ponad pół roku na nowy sezon. Po 40 minutach postanowiłem zagrać sobie w AC Rogue. Grałem tak i grałem, w momencie gdy zobaczyłem, która jest godzina prawie zaniemówiłem. 2358 jakim cudem tak szybko ? Dobra lecę spać! * 'Następny Dzień Rano *' Jak dla mnie jest to dzień jak każdy inny, ale dla osó w szkole to nie wiadomo co. Dziewczyny myślą, że jak życzą mi wszystkiego naj to je zapamiętam. Sorry ale nie. Wstałem jak zawsze, czyli o 500. Szybko się ubrałem i poszedłem pobiegać ze Szczerbatkiem. Nie było nas jakiś czas, gdy wróciliśmy do domu popatrzyłem na zegar i dowiedziałem się, że jest 630. Poszedłem do kuchni i zobaczyłem moją kochaną mamę, która zroiła mi już śniadanie. Zabrałem się do jedzenia, chwilę z nią porozmawiałem i poszedłem do pokoju się spakować. Zajęło mi to chwilkę bo zgubiłem parę książek i musiałem ich poszukać. Wziąłem telefon wraz ze słuchawkami, klucze ('' tym razem zapamiętałem XD ), zbiegłem ze schodów pożegnałem się z rodzicami i pojechałem do szkoły na rowerze, gdyż prawojazdy dostanę po szkole. W szkole było tak jak się spodziewałem, czyli od razu teksty typu : „Najlepszego Czkawka!”, „100 lat” itp. Jak mnie to denerwuje. Idę właśnie pod klasę polonistyczną, aż tu nagle ląduję na ziemi. Leży na mnie chyba sześć osób. Gdy wstały przewróciłem się na plecy i zobaczyłem uśmiechnięte twarze moich najlepszych przyjaciół czyli : Jacka, Kamila, Śledzika, Mieczyka i szok bo jeszcze jest Astrid i Szpadka. Jacek podał mi rękę i pomógł wstać. Zaczęła mówić Astrid: - Wszystkiego najlepszego Czkawuś! - Gdy tylko to powiedziała wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać bez opamiętania. Wszyscy, prócz mnie, jedyne co zrobiłem to spojrzałem na nich wszystkich wściekłym spojrzeniem i ruszyłem dalej pod klasę. Próbowali mnie wołać kilka razy, ale nie reagowałem usiadłem pod ścianą zaraz koło drzwi, założyłem słuchawki i włączyłem muzykę, ale nie dane mi było długo się nią nacieszyć, ponieważ zadzwonił dzwonek.Oczywiście moi przyjaciele próbowali mnie przeprosić, ale nic im to nie dało. Pani spóźniła się jakieś 7 minut. Gdy się pojawiła, otworzyła drzwi i wpuściła wszystkich, wszedłem jako ostatni ( oczywiście panie mają pierwszeństwo''). Były tylko dwa wolne miejsca: koło Mieczyka, albo Mateusza. Oczywiście wybrałem miejsce koło Mateusza, nie miałem ochoty rozmawiać z moją paczką. Wszyscy zaczynając od Mateusza przez moich przyjaciół do pani byli w szoku, że nie siedzę z Mieczykiem. Pani chyba się ucieszyła, ponieważ zawsze upomina mnie i Mieczyka. * Po lekcji polskiego * Złość na moich przyjaciół mineła mi parę minut przed dzwonkiem na przerwę. Gdy skończyła się lekcja od razu do mnie podbiegli ('' oczywiście bez 'Astrid i Szpadki , są młodsze o rok ''). Postanowiłem udawać obrażonego i zobaczyć co się stanie. No oczywiście zaczął Jacek. - Czkawka stary przepraszamy cię, że się śmialiśmy, w dodatku w twoje urodziny to nie sprawiedliwe, ale musisz nam uwierzyć nie chcieliśmy tego. - Powiedział to ze skruszoną miną, a pozostali pokiwali głowami na znak, zgody z tym co mówi Jacek. W pewnym momencie nie mogłem już wytrzymać i wybuchłem śmiechem. Popatrzyli się na mnie jak na debila, ale Jecek już wiedział, że się nie gniewam. Porozmawialiśmy idąc pod salę, w której mamy następną lekcję, oczywiście cały czas śmialiśmy się i żartowaliśmy. Na następnej lekcji mamy w-f czyli siatkówka. Na tej lekcji co jest teraz siędzę znowu z Mieczykiem i jest ok. Na lekcji było dużo luzu bo nauczyciel musiał coś tam porobić i nie miał czasu zrobić z nami lekcji, więc z paczką usiedliśmy przy jednej ławce nie powiem nie było łatwo się pomieścić, ale jakoś daliśmy sobie radę. Rozmawialiśmy o tym kiedy zrobimy moją imprezę urodzinową dziś nie damy rady no jutro do szkoły, ale jutro wieczorem już może być. W sobotę trening zaczyna się dopiero o 1300 więc damy rade wstać. Po lekcji od razu polecieliśmy do szatni się przebrać. Chłopaki wylecieli szybko z niej i zamkneli mnie w niej. Po paru minutach zadzwoniłem do Astrid która jak usłyszała co mi zroili wybuchła śmiechem, ale przybiegła i mnie wypuściła. I zaczęła rozmowę. - Czkawka bardzo cię przepraszam za to co powiedziałam rano. - Mówiła to taka smutna, że nie miałem ochoty jej nabierać, że jestem dalej na nią zły. - Astrid spokojnie, nie gniewam się ani trochę. - Jak to powiedziałem momentalnie mina jej się zmieniła i przytuliła mnie. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego, ale ja przytuliłem się do niej i chwilę tak staliśmy. Gdy się od siebie oderwaliśmy popatrzyła się na mnie zarumieniła i momentalnie spuściła wzrok w podłogę, a ja jak debil powiedziałem. - As chodź pewnie na nas czekają. - I w momencie pobiegliśmy na salę gimnastyczną. - No Czkawka, Astrid nareszcie. Gdzieście byli ? - Spytał trochę zły Pyskacz. - Wiesz pyskacz chłopaki mnie zamknęli w szatni i zadzwoniłem po Astrid, żeby mnie otworzyła. Chłopaki w tym momencie strzelili sobie facepalma i zaśmiali z tego co zrobili nie chcący. A Pyskacz jak to Pyskacz, przeszedł od razu do gry. - No dobra to gramy znowu w siatkę ?? - OCZYWIŚCIE !!!!!!!!!! - Wykrzykneli wszyscy równo. - To co składy takie jak wczoraj ? - Zapytał Pyskacz . Po pewnym momencie uzgodniliśmy, że drużyny będą takie same jak wczoraj. Tym razem zaczęła moja drużyna i graliśmy przeciwko drużynie Smarka. Zaczęli oni, ale dla mojej drużyny to nic trudnego przyjął Jacek, Mieczyk wystawił, a ja pięknie przebiłem w sam róg. Pierwszy punkt dla mojej drużyny. Po około 15 minutach było po wszystkim. Moja drużyna wygrała 25:10. Wiem, że drużyna Smarka jest słaba ale żeby aż tak ??? Dobra teraz gra drużyna Śledzika i Smarka. Siedzimy z Astrid na ławce i rozmawiamy. - As przyjdziesz jutro do mnie na imprezę z okazji moich osiemnastych urodzin ?? - No nie wiem, a o której się zaczyna ? - Prawdopodobnie zacznie się koło 1900 . - A nie macie wtedy treningu ? -Ahh, na śmierć zapomniałem. Zaraz wracam idę porozmawiać z Pyskaczem. -Pyskacz możemy porozmawiać ? - Jasne, o co chodzi? - Bo wiesz chę jutro urządzić imprezę z okazji osiemnastki, więc nie mógłbyś jutro puścić nas wcześniej ? - To znaczy o której ? - Gdzieś tak koło 1800 . - No dobra ale w sobotę macie być w poprawnej formie jasne ? -Jak słońce. Wróciłem do Astrid i przekazałem jej wiadomość. Nie była pewna, ale po paru minutach namawiania zgodziła się przyjść. - Czkawka? -Tak ? - Ja ... ''Zawieszone!!!!'' ''Wybaczcie, ale nie mam czasu na pisanie tego bloga. Źle go zacząłem i nie mam teraz jak dodać tutaj tej fantastyki. Piszę teraz nowy blog. Dobrze zaczęty i w ogóle. Najprawdopodobniej pojawi się na początek roku szkolnego. Dzięki osobom, które to czytały. Do zobaczenia niebawem. Przepraszam ale nowe opowiadanie pojawi się nie wcześniej jak w grudniu ( po południu :) ). Do zobaczenia niebawem. Ponownie ;) '' ''' Demon_189 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone